


Letters of the Two Kings

by sideoftea (orphan_account)



Series: DimiClaude Week 2020 [7]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Claumitri, DimiClaudeWeek2020, Fluff, Happy Ending, Love Letters, M/M, POV First Person, Soulmates, dimiclaude, kings - Freeform, letter format, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-22 17:43:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22187296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sideoftea
Summary: An archived collection of letters written by Dimitri, King of Fódlan, and Claude, King of Almyra, during their reigns as rulers of their respective nations. A small look into the inspirational relationship between two kings that continued to grow long after the war.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan
Series: DimiClaude Week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589980
Comments: 9
Kudos: 57





	Letters of the Two Kings

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 7 of DimiClaude Week 2020!
> 
> Prompt: Kings/Soulmates
> 
> Type: Post-Canon AU, collection of letters.

_What follows is a collection of letters, delivered back and forth between the late King of Fódlan , Dimitri Alexendre Blaiddyd (reigned 1186 - 1206) and surviving retired King of Almyra, Claude Riahi-von Riegan (reigned 1187 - 1209). This selection of letters has been disclosed in confidence by the latter to be archived, under the pretense of:_

_“Exemplifying an exchange of unconditional love and humanity, and the importance of unification among all.”_

\-----

  * _Written by Claude Riahi-von Riegan, Year of 1187 - 24th of the Garland Moon._



Hello, your princliness!

Well. I suppose I should be calling you “your kingliness” considering the fact that you’re, you know, a king now. And a mighty fine king at that. I propose that we hold a council soon, so we may discuss negotiations of peace between our respective nations... and perhaps other activities? Hey now, don’t look at me like that! 

Anyway, it would be nice to catch up. After all, it’s been a whole year since we were last together, when you came to our aid in Derdriu. I understand we’ve been quite busy, but I figured, well, we must both feel somewhat settled into our roles at this point. A little break from the throne never hurt! And I admit, I’ve been feeling nostalgic lately for our days at Garreg Mach. Honestly, you don’t have a choice. I’ve already packed my wyvern. You can expect me to be flying up to your bedroom window sometime in the coming weeks. Perhaps I’ll even present you with roses and a quaint serenade as we bask in the moonlight?

Joking aside, there are more serious matters I wish to discuss. The kind that is only proper to speak of in-person. Now that the war is over, and our lands sleep in temporary peace, I’ve had some time to think. I’m going to let you sweat over what I mean by that. Aren’t I just the worst?

Warmest regards, Claude Riahi-von Riegan.

P.S. You may have noticed I decided to finally adopt my father’s surname as part of mine. It has a nice ring to it, don’t you think?

  * _Written by Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, Year of 1187 - 15th of the Blue Sea Moon._



To Claude Riahi-von Riegan,

It is a beautiful name. And quite dignified, I must say!

This letter may serve no purpose, as you, indeed, surprised me with your sudden visit shortly after I received your letter. It is only now I am able to sit down with my response. Still, I wish to echo the immense joy I felt upon your arrival. Your spontaneous nature is something I have always greatly valued and admired. 

When you proposed, I too became reminiscent of our days at the academy. Back then, I was mystified by my luck, that someone as sublime as you, could love a wretch like me. Even now, I harbor a similar feeling, and I’m not sure it will never leave. All I can do now is reciprocate. For, although we may have to spend great lengths of time apart, I can now wake up every day, motivated by the prospect of seeing your warm smile once again.

I do hope it’s alright, but the Kingdom is already eagerly making wedding plans. I am not interested in anything extravagant, but I suggest reach an agreement on a simple ceremony that combines aspects of our differing cultures and traditions. For, not only can it represent our personal unity, but serve as a catalyst for the unification of every person among our respective nations. 

But, I realize this proposition won’t take much convincing. What can I say? I know the way to your heart. You have graciously opened it to me, and it has become my most valued possession.

Your beloved, Dima.

P.S. Expect me to make a trip over to Almyra in the very near future. I refuse to celebrate your day of birth without you wrapped in my arms.

  * _Written by Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, Year of 1194 - 19th of the Horsebow Moon._



Deerest Claude,

Get it? I’ve been working on my humor. Sure, it may not be befitting of your typical king, but if there’s one thing you have always reminded me, it’s to break down expectations. Unfortunately, this is where the lightheartedness ends.

I am reaching out to you to request prompt assistance, not only as my other half, but as a great and powerful ally. Those Who Slither in the Dark have made a resurgence, threatening the renewed foundation of Fódlan we have meticulously built together over the past several years. The supreme forces of House Goneril are holding a strong defensive line, but despite sending constant reinforcements, they are being forced to steadily retreat. 

I’m afraid this is not a fight we can win through strength alone. What we need is a powerful mind, and a gallant army sworn under its guidance. I assume there is no one better to ask than you. Not to mention, I am excited by the idea of seeing you in action once again. I can just see it now, you flying high on the majestic wings of your mount, downsizing the scum that seek to only hurt the innocent and pure of heart. I’m practically blushing at the thought.

I have arranged an outpost right outside Goneril territory for my finest generals to greet your fleet and inform you of the various details. Enclosed are directions to the point of contact. Of course, I will be escorted there as well. I would never ask you to fight without me at your side. Plus, you can ensure I don’t become too reckless. May we fight in the name of justice again.

With love, Dimitri Alexandre Blaidydd-Riahi-von Riegan. (more humor?)

  * _Written by Claude Riahi-von Riegan, Year of 1194 - 30th of the Horsebow Moon._



How’s it going, Dima?

Okay. I know how it’s going because you already filled me in. Upon writing this letter, I have already deployed my first flight of soldiers towards the outpost. Trust me, I experienced absolutely no hesitation in doing so.

Alas, you never fail to flatter me, your highness. How could I not lend my talents when you praise them so highly? Of course, I am forever thankful for it. Whenever I feel insecure, all I need is to remember how you so eloquently build me back up. But enough gushing. I can do that plenty on the battlefield.

I have received word that Hilda that will be joining our ranks as well. I couldn’t believe it either! She’s willingly putting effort towards a cause? I'm so proud. And I presume I will get to see many of my eccentric, but oh-so-lovely Blue Lion friends? Needless to say it will feel much like old times. With us united, those slithery dastards won’t stand a ghost of a chance.

Perhaps once this skirmish is over, we can take some well-earned time off and travel to Brigid? Queen Petra (you remember her right?) recently sent me a letter of invitation. She said I was welcome to bring a friend, so I guess you will have to do. It would also be good for foreign relations, and I hear the beaches are positively divine.

Sincerely, your friendly neighboring schemer (and tactical strategist extraordinaire).

  * _Written by Claude Riahi-von Riegan, Year of 1205 - 16th of the Ethereal Moon._



To my favorite King of Fódlan,

I send you this message with heavy regret as I will be unable to attend your birthday this year. The political state of Almyra is… uneasy to say the least. We are working through it, but it is important I remain here for the next few moons so I may facilitate an endless barrage of treaties and stuffy meetings. You know as well as anyone: ruling is no bed of roses.

So, I’ll just have to get you an extra special gift this year to make up for it. And I think I have just the thing. Expect it to arrive at your doorstep by the next moon.

Given my workload, I also humbly request that you continue to watch over our children. The last thing I need right now is those brats causing more unnecessary trouble around here. (I love them very much, please don’t tell them I said that.) I promise current matters will subside, and I will once again be able to prioritize some long-awaited family time. 

We’ve been reigning for a while now, and with us getting older I have been thinking about retirement, as I’m sure you have too. If not our children, I do have some very capable, trustworthy people I would allow to succeed my throne. I still wish to see more of the world. And I have decided that while we are still physically capable, I am going to whisk you away, across the sea. Don’t worry, I’ll turn us back around if it gets too dangerous.

Signed, please save me from all these obligations.

  * _Written by Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, Year of 1205 - 2nd of the Guardian Moon._



My brightest star,

It pains me to hear of your stressful situation. I wish I could be of more help from where I am. But my love, if anyone can persevere it’s you. In the meantime, I will happily watch over Najma and Oberon. Though, due to their incessant questioning, I cannot promise I won’t tell on you. They miss you very much, and long to hear one of “Papa Claude’s stories”.

I also mean to thank you for the incredibly kind gift. The ornate, ceremonial Almyran blade will be a stunning addition to my collection. As for the handcrafted cloak, well, I am wearing it right now. It is indeed helping me to drive out the chill of these colder months.

Let it be known that you are the first person I am informing of this, but I have already decided to conclude my reign come the end of the calendar year. For once, I am one step ahead of you. I have also determined my successor will be that of Dedue’s only daughter. I know you have met her, so you were surely agree she will be an incredibly intelligent, compassionate, and capable leader. I figured it was wise to entrust the future of Fódlan to someone who would surely uphold our ideals of unification and equity. The people of Duscar have suffered long enough, and it is about time a leader, one who better represents them, comes to fruition.

I considered our children as well, but they are much too young to burden those expectations. I sought to elect someone who was willing and displayed great promise, instead of someone less fit simply because they were an heir. I trust you will agree full-heartedly on this. Besides, this way we can all move-in together, and pester you until you finally step down from your position.

So, this serves as a warning. As soon as everything is official, we will all be making the journey to Almyra. I’d expect our arrival to be sometime during the Harpstring Moon of next year. Prepare yourself, for I suspect we will be forced to suffocate you with adoration. I would love to see more of the world together, as I can’t think of a better way to spend the rest of our lives.

From, your favorite family.

\-----

_Several witnesses speak highly of their love. In moments they were together, many claimed “it was as if nothing else in the world could come between them” and described their union as “overcoming the impossible”. In this precedent of unity, one can experience a feeling of complete inspiration. May their love live on forever in the hearts and minds of all._

_These records will remain intact throughout the course of history, so its future readers may understand the significant, transcendent romance that came to pass between two great kings. One, a courageous blue lion and one, an astute golden deer._

**Author's Note:**

> Some notes about the names:
> 
> \- I liked the idea that Claude would adopt his father's surname upon becoming King of Almyra, not only as a means to represent his intended unification, but also because he learned to embrace his entire self. 
> 
> \- Since his father's surname is not determined in canon, I did some light research on Arabic last names, as many have interpreted this to be the real-world geographical influence for Almyra. The name Riahi stuck out to me, because it is very beautiful and seemed fitting of Claude. From what I could find, one of the meanings for the name Riahi is "wind".
> 
> \- The names of Dimitri and Claude's children, Najma and Oberon, also have some significance. Najma is a name of Arabic origin, and means "star". Oberon is of Germanic origin, and greatly inspired by the Shakespearean character of the same name, who serves as the "king of fairies". Oberon is also the name of a moon that orbits Uranus.
> 
> Side note: Claude and Dimitri's children were lovingly adopted! This idea came from many of Dimitri's endings that discuss his efforts in helping orphans. It's just so damn wholesome.
> 
> Thanks so much for reading! This was a fun format to try out. <3
> 
> Feel free to follow me on Twitter: @PerfectTeatime_


End file.
